Wake Me Up
by Nagone
Summary: Because in the morning, I'll want you.


**Wake Me Up**

A Raine and Sheena Fanfiction

By Nagone

* * *

It was a simple touch. Just a finger run down her spine, across each bump, across the pale skin.

Raine shifted closer to Sheena, nuzzling the pillow as she draped an arm across Sheena's lap. Sheena smiled and ran her finger across Raine's lightly freckled shoulder, walking her index and middle finger gingerly down to her collarbone. Raine shifted once more and yawned before nuzzling Sheena's side once more.

"Wake up, beautiful. I'm getting hungry," Sheena whispered. She stretched and popped her shoulder, sighing contently.

Raine shifted away and sat up slowly, blinking her light blue eyes slowly. Her hair was astray, the white-blue strands sticking up in every direction. Sheena smiled and reached a hand up in an attempt to smooth down the strands, but as soon as she tried, the hair stubbornly sprouted back up. Raine smiled bashfully, tugging up the sheets to her chest. Sheena blushed in return, tucking a strand of long black hair behind her ear. "Morning," she said.

"Good morning," Raine responded. She shifted and exited the bed, the sheets slipping from her grasp. She turned and looked over her shoulder at Sheena, the soft light of the Mizuhoan sunrise illuminating her form. She stretched from the sinews of her feet to the tips of her fingers, outstretched above her head as she twisted and popped her back. Sheena loved this part of Raine. She loved the Raine that was open, delicate, simple, and herself. "So, what's for breakfast?"

Sheena smiled. "I don't know. Whatcha gonna cook?" Laughter played across Sheena's amber eyes.

Raine rolled her eyes. "Well, nothing if I cook."

Sheena chuckled. "Even after ten years, you still can't cook."

"I'll have you know that sandwiches and fruit juice are sophisticated forms of cooking."

Sheena clenched her stomach as her laughter bubbled up from her throat. "Really? Sandwich are _sophisticated _forms of cooking?"

"Yes," Rain answered tartly. "They are. But even with my _sophisticated_ cooking skills, you'll be making breakfast."

Sheena sighed and unceremoniously climbed from the bed. She tossed the sheets back onto the bed and sauntered over to Raine. "Maybe I'll just eat _you_." Raine blushed as Sheena's arms circled around her waist, forcing her closer. Sheena clenched her hands at the small of Raine's back, effectively locking her in place. She lowered her lips to Raine's neck and kissed gently. "You _do_ taste rather pleasant. That cactus pear bath soap is delectable on your skin. She kissed up the column of Raine's neck to her slightly pointed ears, nibbling on the tip. Raine moaned softly, biting the inside of her lip in an attempt to keep quiet.

"Sheena, we should be getting ready. I have research to do, and _you_ have an entire village of ninja and kunoichi to run." Raine made a feeble attempt to pull away from her lover, but she could feel herself giving into the Sheena. Sheena's touch was Raine's weakness, and now that she was captured by Sheena's sweet embrace, she was _almost_ tempted to leave her research be for another hour.

"My village can wait for another hour. You, my sweet, cannot." Sheena turned, clenching Raine securely against her, and pushed slightly, spilling them both onto the bed once more. Raine gasped and arched her back.

"Kiss me." Sheena eagerly obliged Raine, pressing her lips tightly to Raine's. Raine groaned, parting her lips to allow Sheena entrance into her mouth. Sheena delicately pressed her tongue against Raine's, tangling the muscle around Raine's own. Raine eagerly returned the deep kiss, but soon broke away. "We don't have time for this. It would be most effective to move on, my dear."

Sheena sighed and rolled her eyes. "I'm taking my time, Raine. You'll just have to be patient." Sheena shifted up onto her hands and knees. Slowly, she dipped her head down to Raine's clavicle, kissing the sharp bones gently. She nipped at Raine's neck gingerly, kissing a path down to Raine's hands. She lifted Raine's right hand and kissed the pads of her fingers, nipping on each digit.

"Sheena..."

"Patience Raine." Sheena kissed back up to Raine's neck and trailed a path down to her belly button. She deliberately went between her breasts, making sure only to touch her lips to her sternum. She delved her tongue into Raine's belly button, and Raine giggled, her hand reaching down to run through Sheena's unbound hair. Sheena smiled into Raine's stomach, nipping gently at her hips. Raine groaned, tingles running up her spine at each kiss. Sheena shifted backwards and kissed lower, crossing over to Raine's left leg. She kissed the inside of her thigh, and continued to to her ankle before repeating the same path on her right leg. By now, Raine was panting softly, her breasts heaving up and down.

"_Sheena_..."

Sheena locked her gaze with Raine's, her lips twitching at the corners. Nervously, Raine smiled, her cheeks turning dark pink. She nodded and took a deep breath and relax as Sheena climbed up her body and came to rest next to her. "I love you."

Slowly, Sheena pressed a finger to her vaginal open, sliding in her middle finger, leaving her thumb to rest on Raine's engorged clitoris. Raine instantly reacted to Sheena's ministrations, her vaginal walls clenching down onto the digit. She moaned as Sheena slid her finger in and out, dipping another finger in after a few minutes. Raine's hips began to grind against Sheena's hand, seeking more. Sheena eagerly obliged her and slide in another digit. Raine clenched and groaned, grabbing at the sheets with balled fists. "Sheena," she moaned, panting softly once more. "Please... harder..."

Sheena pumped her fingers faster and deeper, her index finger dragging across the top of Raine's walls. Raine jerked, pleasure spreading across her skin like Volt's electric shocks. She writhed on the sheets, a soft sheen of sweat covering her blotchy skin. Sheena smiled and leaned closer to Raine, angling her fingers at a sharper incline. Raine cried out in pleasure, chanting Sheena's name. Slowly, she undid a fist from the sheets and pushing Sheena's legs apart, slipping a finger into her own wetness. Sheena jerked her hand hard, nail digging into Raine's clitoris, and-

"Ow!" Raine shouted. She glared at Sheena.

"Well, I still have nails! I'm sorry!"

"Did you even bother to cut them?" By now, Sheena had slowed down and was only lazily fingering Raine. Raine groaned softly, the touch gentle and spreading through her belly like a warm drink.

"Yes, I did, but I can't help what my body does when my wife shoves a finger inside me! Now shut up and enjoy it Raine!"

"Fine, fine," Raine responded. Sheena sped up as soon as Raine stopped talking. She pumped her fingers in and out quickly, and Raine responded with gusto, her moans louder than before. Raine slid two fingers into her lover, pumping them in time with Sheena's own. Both women moaned in pleasure, writhing and bucking against each other. Sheena's hips jerked forward as she rubbed her body against Raine's, sliding her fingers quickly in and out of Raine as she pleasured herself. She flicked her thumb across Raine's clitoris, causing the half-elf to let out a loud shout of Sheena's name.

"Shut up Raine! Do you want the entire village to hear us?!"

"Well," Raine managed between moans, "maybe you should not do what you just did!"

"You mean," Sheena began, "this?" She pressed down on Raine's clitoris and her lover cried out louder. Sheena smirked and continued, pressing and pumping her fingers in tandem.

It wasn't much longer before Raine began to feel the same, familiar feeling pooling in her loins. She felt her muscles clench and within moments, she arched her back and felt her thighs moisten as she climaxed. She shivered and writhed on the sheets before collapsing, sliding her fingers out of Sheena. Sheena finished her orgasm, soft cries of Raine's name falling from her lips as she relaxed back into the sheets. She flicked her tongue across her fingers, and smiled at Raine, who scowled. "That's disgusting every time, Sheena," Raine said. She nuzzled her wife closer, her eyes half-lidded.

"I know. Don't care," Sheena said, chuckling. They lay together in the dull hum of the Tethe'allan morning. By now, the sun was in the sky, and they could hear the sound of _tabi_ clacking on the cobblestone outside. In a matter of minutes, Raine would be boarding her rheaird to travel to Sybac to work at the Institute. "So... Let's get ready, love." Raine rolled her eyes, mildly disgruntled that Sheena had broken the lovely calm that had settled in their home. Sheena jumped out of bed, smirking and stretched, popping her shoulders and back. "Or do you want me to wake you up again?"

Sheena whooped with glee as Raine pulled her back down to the bed with gusto. "We still have half and hour."


End file.
